A Coordinated multidisciplinary program for the evaluation of the events which occur in the early stages of reproduction, ranging from sperm physiology to preimplantation ovum development is proposed. Broad areas covered encompass sperm metabolism, ovarian function and the intraluminal conditions in the female reproductive tract. Specific projects include Energy Metabolism in Mammalian Spermatozoa (Storey), Cervical Mucus Production by Endocervical Cells in Culture (Nicosia), Endocrine Control of the Fallopian Tube (Mikhail), Studies on Acrosomal Enzymes and Their Role in Fertilization in the Oviduct Fluid Environment (Stambaugh), An Extraluminal Transducer Study of Pharmacologic Effects on Oviduct Motility and Gamete Transport (Garcia and Fromm), The Role of Lysosomes in Ovarian Function (Flickinger), Role of Cortical Granules in Fertilization (Wolf). Supporting facilities include an Endocrine laboratory for hormone assays, a tissue preparation area for light and electron microscopy, accomodations for patient oriented research and a Primate holding area.